Video surveillance systems are used in home, commercial, and governmental settings to monitor areas for unauthorized activity and/or unauthorized access. For example, banks and casinos typically have video surveillance systems to capture video of activity taking place on premises due to the large amounts of money that are handled at these businesses. Airports, train stations, and ports often employ video surveillance as part of the overall security for such facilities. Many stores and shopping centers also have installed video surveillance systems to monitor the premises for theft and other undesirable activity. Military and government installations often use video surveillance systems to monitor the facilities for unauthorized access. Surveillance systems have also been implemented in some areas to monitor traffic and/or pedestrian activity. Video surveillance systems are also commonly used in industrial settings for monitoring access to facilities and for monitoring industrial processes.
A typical video surveillance system can include hundreds of video cameras deployed throughout a facility. Conventional video surveillance systems can include one or more types of video cameras, including cameras that record the portion of the electromagnetic spectrum referred to as the visible light spectrum, night vision cameras using various techniques to capture images in low light conditions, and thermographic cameras that can be used to capture video in the infrared portion of the electromagnetic spectrum. The sheer number of video cameras can make configuring and calibrating these cameras a difficult and time consuming endeavor.